1. Field
This application relates to methods of packet transmission from a node and a content owner in content-centric networking (CCN).
2. Description of Related Art
Content-centric networking (CCN) focuses on data rather than a location from which the data is to be retrieved, and thus specifies a name of a necessary content in a header of a packet, in contrast to Internet Protocol (IP)-based networking where source and destination addresses are described in a header of a packet. Each router sets up a routing table, and using the routing table, a packet is forwarded to a location in which a content is present by referring to a header of the packet indicating a name of the content. In addition to the router, all network devices have a storage for storing contents for a short time. In CCN, a packet is classified into a content request packet and a content reply packet. The content request packet includes a name of a necessary content, and the content reply packet includes the requested content and the name of the requested content. When a content request packet is transmitted to a network device, the network device checks its storage for a corresponding content by a name of the content included in a header of the packet, and when the corresponding content is present in the storage, sends a reply to the request by transmitting the content to a requester. In CCN, a node in which the requested content is present in a storage may send a reply to the request even though the node is an intermediate node. Accordingly, an average transmission path length is shortened while eliminating a need for a content to be retrieved from an original content owner, resulting in a reduction of a total amount of network usage.